Without a Hitch (Paula712 Version)
Roles Starring *Smart *Nutty Appearance *Toothy Plot On a dark night, Smart happily drives her car when she suddenly spots a figure underneath a streetlight. Nutty casually puts out his thumb to catch a ride. Being kind, Smart stops and picks Nutty up. Once inside, Nutty takes out some cheese, releasing a horrid odor, forcing Smart to roll down his window and stick her head out for fresh air. As she sighs in relief, the window begins rolling back up. Nutty, who is now flipped out, presses the switch to raise the window, laughing manically. Smart yells as the window closes on and decapitates her. The scene then shifts back to Smart in her car, her "death" having been a vision inside her head. She shivers at the thought of her gruesome death and drives on past Nutty. A few seconds later, however, Smart runs over a nail and has to stop. As she stares at her flat tire, it begins to rain heavily. Smart starts to use her lug wrench to change her tire, when she looks up. Lightning tears through the sky, revealing Nutty's figure proceeding towards her. Smart begins to panic and tries to speed up her work. Nutty catches up to her, causing Smart to drop her lug wrench shrieking in terror. She reaches out to grab it, but evil Nutty picks it up and stabs her in the eye with it, twirling the lug wrench around, and pulls out her eye. Then, he smacks her in the head, crushing her skull. Nutty then drives off in Smart's car with Smart's carcass acting as a tire. It turns out this, too, is just a vision Smart made up in her frightened mind. She was zoned out and waving her hands away to defend herself, but Nutty has already fixed her tire. Gracious that her car was fixed, a unsure Smart gives Nutty a ride. After buckling in and encouraging Smart to do so, Nutty pulls out a razor from his dufflebag. He then proceeds to smash Smart's head through her windshield. Nutty then lets go of the wiper blade, which he has tied his razor to, slicing Smart's face off in several pieces as it moves back and forth. However, this is another convoluted vision from Smart's imagination. Smart is squealing as this vision goes through her head, taking her eyes off the road. Nutty tries to slap some sense into her to no avail, and the car plows into a utility pole, throwing Nutty through the windshield of the car. Smart is still in her car thanks to the many seatbelts she put on earlier, however she is badly injured and cut from broken pieces of the windshield. Nutty, seeing Smart is injured and trapped in her car, pulls out his razor to cut the seatbelts away from her. However Smart's imagination has gotten the better of her. As she sees the razor, she grabs a nearby shard of glass. As Nutty starts cutting one of the seatbelt straps, Smart jams the glass into Nutty's eye. Nutty yells in pain and flees from the scene, where he is run over by Toothy, who is driving a semi-truck. Toothy, noticing he's hit something, slows the semi-truck down and comes to a screeching halt behind Smart's car. He barely hits her bumper, bumping her car forward a few inches. Inside her vehicle, Smart sighs in relief, having survived the ordeal. Suddenly her airbag deploys, splattering her body all over the car. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version Episodes